A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a ring, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a reversible ring for providing two rings in one for a finger of a wearer.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for rings have been provided in the prior art that will be described below, which are in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they each differ in structure, and/or operation, and/or purpose from the embodiments of the present invention, in that they do not teach a reversible ring for providing two rings in one for a finger of a wearer.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 1,536,540 to Thomas.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,536,540 issued to Thomas on May 5, 1925 teaches a finger ring having annular oppositely facing edge portions defining a finger-receiving opening, a cavity between the edge portions at one side of the opening, and a key-hole formed in one of the edge portions and communicating with the cavity. The edge portion and key-hole are adapted to engage a key projecting from an annular edge portion of a secondary ring.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 1,885,930 to Lowy.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,885,930 issued to Lowy on Nov. 1, 1932 teaches a removable and reusable sheathing over a ring, including a thermo-plastic, waterproof coating material that is molded or shaped into a contour corresponding to pre-determined forms of the setting of rings. The molded material engages the ring in such a way as to permit the ring and sheathing to be removed as an assembly.
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 2,182,876 to Moldenhauer.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,182,876 issued to Moldenhauer on Dec. 12, 1939 in class 63 and subclass 15 teaches a ring having a continuous finger-contacting ring portion, a second section oscillatable with respect to the continuous ring portion and extending part of the circumference around the outside of the continues ring portion, a radially disposed pivot connecting the second portion to the continuous ring portion, and apparatus for holding the two portions in a nested position against accidental oscillation.
(4) U.S. Pat. No. Des. 343,590 to Dubs.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 343,590 issued to Dubs on Jan. 25, 1994 in class D11 and subclass 26 teaches an ornamental design for a finger ring.
(5) U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,557 to Pasquetti.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,557 issued to Pasquetti on Oct. 22, 1996 in class 63 and subclass 15.2 teaches a finger ring including several annuli fastened together by a coupling device including a hook extending from a lateral face of a first annulus and designed for entering into a second annulus via an opening provided in one of its lateral faces and for cooperating with a coupling of this second annulus.
(6) U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,485 to Steinberg.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,485 issued to Steinberg on Mar. 7, 2000 in class 63 and subclass 15 teaches a piece of jewelry, like a ring, bracelet, or necklace containing a center opening, including a main body section taking the shape of the piece. This section has a channel extending around its side walls into which arms from covers are inserted. The covers overlay the main body section and slidably move over the main body section by way of the arms in the channels. In the preferred embodiment, two covers are provided on the main body section, although one or more than two covers are contemplated. The two covers slidably move in opposite directions on the main body section. The covers may have decorative ornamentation on their outer surfaces. When they are placed together and locked into position by a spring detent, the jewelry has one appearance. When the covers are together they also conceal and protect the gem, inscription, or other decorative ornamentation on the top surface of the main body section. When the covers are moved apart, they expose the decorative ornamentation on the top surface of the piece of jewelry, thereby presenting the piece with another appearance.
(7) U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,908 to Melas.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,908 issued to Melas on Apr. 10, 2001 in class 63 and subclass 15 teaches a jewelry ring having a main ring with two half-ring segments. Each of the ring segments has its own design. The design of the first ring segment is more prominent than the design of the second segment and is typically displayed to an outside viewer. When for security or any other reason the wearer rotates the ring, however, the second half with the less prominent design is displayed, thereby concealing the more prominent design of the first half without alerting a robber that a more prominent design is hidden.
(8) U.S. Pat. No. 7,073,351 to Baum et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,073,351 issued to Baum et al. on Jul. 11, 2006 in class 63 and subclass 15.3 teaches an engagement set including a wedding band and an engagement ring to which the wedding band is removably coupled. The shank of the wedding band, when joined together with the engagement ring, may be inclined relative to the shank of the engagement ring to form an “X” configuration and thereby symbolize a “kiss”. The engagement set may be joined by a locking mechanism formed of a locking feature on the wedding band and a corresponding recess on the inner surface of the front of the engagement ring. The locking feature and the recess may have an emotionally symbolic shape, such as a heart shape or an “X”. There may be an inclined groove at an inner surface of the back of the engagement ring to accommodate the shank of the wedding band when the rings are coupled together.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for rings have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the embodiments of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, a reversible ring for providing two rings in one for a finger of a wearer.